OTP 30 Day December Prompts
by AFleetingPhantom
Summary: Prussia and England are in love, and December has only just begun. PrUK. Based on ericandy's prompts on Tumblr.
1. Prompt One - Holding Hands

**Hi everyone! Usually I'm typing up Alfred Jones right now, but I found a 30 Day OTP winter challenge thing on tumblr and…I just couldn't resist. It's the 2****nd**** December today, so I'll try and post two…and if you haven't guessed, my OTP is…PrUK!**

_First of December: Holding Hands_

"You _seriously _dragged me out of my nice, warm, _comfortable _bed just to watch kids play in the snow at stupid-o-clock in the morning?" an incredulous England complained to Prussia as the British youths threw snowballs and created large snowmen.

"Well of course I did, Kaninchen!" replied the albino with an 100,000,001 watt smile on his face.

The Briton just rolled his eyes and turned back to the field, smiling at the young children, his anger washing away.

Prussia noticed that the blond never let go of his hand.

**Blech. That doesn't make sense. Basically, Prussia dragged England to a field to watch some random kids and he dragged him by his hand, but England didn't let go of Prussia's hand afterwards. I don't think that that was clear :3**


	2. Prompt Two - Cuddling Somewhere

**Thanks for the sweet reviews! X3 Here's the one for today!**

_Second of December: Cuddling Somewhere_

"Oh! The weather outside is frightful~"

"Prussia."

"And the fire is so delightful~"

"_Prussia._"

"And since we've no place to go~"

"Prussia don't you dare-"

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

England grumbled curses under his breath and wriggled angrily.

"Prussia, I appreciate the gesture but _please _don't hug me and sing Christmas carols." The blond requested somewhat politely.

"Why not~?" asked the albino.

"One, it's only the second. Two, _we're in the middle of a World Summit!_" hissed the island nation.

"Oh shut up honey you know you love me."

Outside, England was seething, on the inside, he was sighing and saying '_Of course I love you, idiot.'_

**I can't write romance, but this is totally awesome practice! See ya tomorrow!**


	3. Prompt Three - Gaming-Watching a Movie

**Hello, and Merry Christmas! I got my first Christmas card today! So, without further ado, here's your Third PrUK one-shot! Oh yes, I've been forgetting something…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia ;_;**

**There.**

_Third of December: Gaming/Watching a Movie_

A frightened girl walked through a forest, her torch trained on the dark, skeletal trees surrounding her. Her breaths were quick and uneven, then she heard it.

_CRACK!_

"ACH MEIN GOTT! What the Hell was that? Mein Gott, mein Gott, mein Gott-"

"God, Prussia! Calm down!"

Perhaps Slender wasn't the best game to play with your boyfriend after all…

Wait.

What was that outside the window?

"PRUSSIA HELP ME!"

"WHAT!?"

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKA!"

"DENMARK YOU _TWIT!_"

**Slender is most festive game. Yes. *nods***


	4. Prompt Four - On a Date

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy hehe *sweatdrop***

_Fourth of December: On a Date_

_Notes: I had no idea how to write this so…SUDDEN HOGWARTS AU!_

_Notes x2: Al/Alex/Alexander Alder: England's human name is Arthur Kirkland, but I don't like that name. Why did I change it? I'm English. I do what I want._

"Hey! Alex!" an energetic albino in Slytherin robes cried, running up to a Ravenclaw fourth year grinning like a lunatic. Sometimes Alex wondered why his boyfriend had been sorted into Slytherin, then Second Year hit him hard and he winced slightly at the memory of that poor Potter boy's torment.

"Wanna go down to the Three Broomsticks with me at the weekend?" Gilbert Beilschmidt asked with a Hollywood smile. Alex rolled his eyes.

"'Course, love." The blond smiled, his green eyes shining,

**Well that was rubbish. Ah well! THEY DIDN'T EVEN GO ON A DATE BUT WHATEVER AH'M ENGLISH TRY AND DEPORT ME!**


	5. Prompt Five - Kissing

**WHEN I SAW THIS PROMPT I CRIED**

_Fifth of December: Kissing_

_Notes: Oh God, kill me now_

_Smooch._

"Love you."

_Smooch._

"Love you more~"

_Smooch, smooch._

"Love you awesomely!"

_Smoooch._

"Love you lovingly."

_Smooch._

"Ich liebe dich, Preußen."

_Smooch._

"Well I can hardly top that, can I?"

**KILL MEEEEEEE!**


	6. Prompt Six - Clothes

**Guess who keeps failing to update! /shot**

_Sixth of December: Wearing each other's clothes_

"Mmph, Prussia…are you sure this is alright?"

"Ja, just don't let anyone see, okay?"

The blond nation fidgeted as Prussia fastened his iron cross around England's neck.

"There!" the albino exclaimed once he was finished. "Now you can't forget me, ja?"

England smiled.

_Rip!_

"England?"

The British nation got out a needle and thread and began sewing something on the inside of Prussia's jacket, where his pocket was.

"England…is that your RAF badge?"

"Now you won't forget me either!"

**Wheee~ *rolls away***


	7. Prompt Seven - Cosplaying

**I have no idea what to say, I'm sorry.**

_Seventh of December: Cosplaying_

_Notes: Return of Alex and Gilbert at Hogwarts~ /shot  
_

"Gilbert."

"And there's a Prussia, and an England – and by the way they are _totally _in love-"

"Gil."

"Ooh! And there's Germany and Italy and Spain and North Italy and South Italy and-"

"GILBERT."

"Ja?"

"THEY LOOK EXACTLY LIKE US!"

**I DON'T NEED TO DESCRIBE SETTINGS, PLACES OR PEOPLE. I'M JUST HARDCORE LIKE THAT. YEAH.**


	8. Prompt Eight - Shopping

**MEIN GOTT! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING ON THE RIGHT DAY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?**

_Eighth of December: Shopping_

England was grinning from ear to ear as he wandered around the 'market'. It was in the middle of one of his forests, and consisted of wooden structures sculpted and placed around the thick trees and covered with handmade fabrics.

The market was full of traders, giving out food, necessities and luxuries in exchange for crops or produce. England thought it was beautiful.

"Well, having fun, Britische Inseln?" a voice whispered from behind the blond, and England turned around to face a teenager of the same physical age as him, 14.

"Prussia? What're you doing here?" England asked the albino, pulling him away from the market and into the shadow of the trees. The young Brit could hardly see the knight in this location, and the ground underneath his leather boots was wet and slippery.

"I came to see you, duh! That and I heard you had this new market thing going on, I wanted to take a sneak peak." Prussia grinned, not like England could see it though.

A cold breeze wafted through the trees, and the two involuntarily huddled together, but jumped back as soon as they had realised what they'd done.

"L-Listen, I have to go. Vati will be wondering where I am." Prussia said, and nation-hopped, vanishing as abruptly as he had come.

England blinked, then turned and ran back to the market, with one thought on his mind.

'Why did he call me Britische Inseln?'

**Moo, longer chapter.**

**Britische Inseln means British Isles. Basically Prussia killed the other countries in the British Isles, making England the personification of the British Isles. He then went to see England one more time before England found he'd killed his brothers. When they got closer together Prussia spooked and ran off. England then went back to the market.**

**Also, what did this have to do with shopping? Oh yeah, the market.**


	9. Prompt Nine - Hanging out with Friends

**Hello, love~**

_Ninth of December: Hanging out with friends_

This was it.

The most ultimate, awesome and fabulous group of friends in the world were hitting Swindon.

God save us all.

"POLAND! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!"

"OOH! OOH! A MCDONALD'S! LET'S GO!"

"BRANTANO SHOES! I WANT SHOES!"

"EMPIRE CINEMA! EMPIRE CINEMA! LET'S WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!"

"THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!"

_Send her victorious-!_

**I live in Wiltshire, and Swindon is out most important city. Basically, narrator is singing God save the Queen because he thinks everyone is going to die. My headcannon is that England, Prussia, Denmark, Poland, Romania, Turkey and Austria are really good friends, and all seven of them went to Greenbridge at once.**

**SAVE US.**


	10. Author's Note

**Hello all.**

**I'm sorry if you all thought that this would be an update. I've had a terrible cold all week and I wasn't allowed on my laptop, which meant I couldn't even write the next stories. Unfortunately, I can't write for hats when I'm sick so I can't update until I'm feeling better. Whilst this does count for "OTP 30 Day December Prompts", it doesn't count for "Alfred Jones and the Philosopher's Stone". It takes a while to type up chapters for Alfred Jones, and I've had a couple setbacks with trips and illness, so I deeply apologise. Neither of my stories are on a Hiatus or given up on, it's just taking me a while to update. I hope you can understand.**

**AFleetingPhantom**


	11. Prompt Twenty - Dancing

**A/N: Guess who's back. Back again. Phantom's back. Tell a friend. /shot**

**I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to write the 11 prompts that I missed, but if you want to look then type in ericandy. Tumblr post/ 26596382488/ ericandys- 30- day- otp- challenge**

**:3**

_Twentieth of December: Dancing_

"This is boring."

"Okay."

"Bored."

"I know."

"Wanna dance?"

"Alright."

A waltz by any other couple would be just as sweet, but England and Prussia revelled in their alliance in the simplest of ways.

**Oh my God I updated something what**

**Time to type up Alfred Jones yeah**


	12. Prompt Twenty-One - Cooking-Baking

**A/N: WHEN I SAW THIS PROMPT**

**I SAID "OH MY GOD!"**

**THAT'S RIGHT**

**YEAH I DID**

**WHEN I SAW THIS PROMPT**

**I WENT "OH MY GOD!"**

'**CAUSE IT'S COOL**

**AND HETALIAN**

**AND THIS IS TO THE TUNE OF GANGNAM STYLE!**

**OPPA PRUK STYLE**

_Twenty-First of December: Cooking/Baking_

"England, what's this?"

"Black Pudding."

"Oh…what's this?"

"Haggis."

"Oh…what's this?"

"Liver wurst."

Prussia had never eaten something that quickly in his life.

_OMAKE! F*CK YEAH! COMING TO SAVE THE MOTHER F*CKING DAY YEAH! /Shot_

"Now I know why the world's gonna end today!"

"Why?"

"You're cooking!"

"WHY YOU!"

**Moo. Update. AND THE WORLD DIDN'T END GUYS IT'S OKAY.**


	13. Prompt Twenty-Two - In battle

**A/N: *incredulous rave music***

_Twenty-Second of December: In battle, side by side_

"Shoot over there!"

"No! Not there! That's too far away!"

"I'm a war country!"

"War _nation._"

"Whatever! Just shoot over there!"

"No!"

A store attendant who had been watching the couple's argument in growing frustration finally shouted out.

"IT'S JUST BLACK OPS GUYS! CALM DOWN!"

"ROMANO!?"

**Fighting side by side – Let's play a shooting game yeah**

**They were on one of those demo things you can play in stores :3**


End file.
